Dirty Dancing
by Sassytore
Summary: Stefan's not a dancer...but Damon is. It's the annual party at the Grille and Elena wants to dance. Damon's more than happy to help, but Damon's form of dancing is not exactly innocent. Season 4 fic. Three-shot. Smut!
1. Chapter 1

"Dance with me!" I shout to Stefan over the blaring music. He looks at me and shakes his head.

"I don't dance!" Stefan shouts back, leaning forward and touching my elbow tenderly. I purse my lips at him in disappointment.

My eyes scan the dance floor—there's a litany of people dancing together: some grinding, others innocently shaking their hips. My eyes fall on the black-haired, blue-eyed vampire that has been haunting me for the past two years. Damon has his arms wrapped around the waist of some redhead, his nose buried in her hair. She's moving her body against his in rhythm with the music. I gulp at the sight. The sway of Damon's hips is hypnotic.

Dammit, why did I choose the Salvatore that doesn't dance?

Ever since my transition, I'm constantly horny, and my attraction to Damon was already hard enough as it was when I was a human. Now it's just torture.

"Please, Stefan," I turn back to him. He watches me silently for a moment.

"Nooo." He insists and I grunt, turning back to the dance floor.

Damon turns his gaze up from the redhead who's grinding against him and his eyes meet mine. I shiver instinctively; tingles run up my spine produced by his cold, blue irises. He smirks at me knowingly, obviously reading my body-language. I know that I should feel embarrassed, but I don't. My body is ignited, and I'm aching for some release. My tongue darts out to wet my lips as I pan down his sweet, muscular body.

He smirks once again, and turns back to the redhead.

I draw my eyes begrudgingly from Damon to Stefan.

Stefan's watching me watch his brother with a furrowed brow. I quickly smile at him, and he smiles back. I know that he's been suspicious about my relationship with Damon ever since I've turned.

"If you won't fulfill her needs, brother, I'm more than happy to step in." Damon's velvety voice rings over the music and consumes my senses. I turn to him; he left the redhead on the dance floor and is now standing directly next to Stefan and me.

"I bet you would just love that, wouldn't you, Damon?" Stefan states sarcastically, crossing his arms defensively. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but—."

"Let's dance, Damon," I interrupt. Stefan shoots me a look and I shrug at him. After all, if Stefan's not going to dance, why shouldn't I dance with Damon?

Damon raises his eyebrows at me and offers me his hand. I slip my small hand into his large one, and tingles erupt across my skin. He begins pulling me to the dance floor. I look back at Stefan for a moment; he's watching us walk away with his eyes narrowed, but he makes no move to stop us. Instead, he just downs the rest of his drink and places it on the bar. He stands up and leaves the Grille.

"Where's he going?" I ask Damon, suddenly concerned.

"Probably to journal and shape his hero hair." Damon says sarcastically and I roll my eyes, but internally I'm laughing. Somehow, Damon always makes me feel better.

Once we get to the center of the dance floor, I remove my hand from Damon's and turn to face him. I start dancing to the music, maintaining at least a 2-feet distance from Damon. He's watching me with laughing eyes that suggest wickedness and shakes his head.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You and I both know that's not how you want to dance right now," Damon wiggles his eyebrows at me and does his eye-thing. I bite my bottom lip because, once again, he's right.

"Then, how do I supposedly want to dance?" I ask innocently.

In one quick movement, Damon grabs my hand and spins me to his body. I gasp as my back collides with the hard muscles of his chest. My gasp turns into a deep-throated grunt that I didn't know I was repressing as his hands travel down the side of my body, over the side of my breasts, and rest on my hips.

"Like this," Damon whispers gruffly in my ear. His words tickle my neck and I shiver. I feel Damon smirk against my hair.

My lust starts to overtake my reason. I know I should put an end to this now; Damon is consuming and I'm still with Stefan. I'm just so turned on and the feeling of Damon's body pressed against mine is overwhelming.

I push my ass back until it's bumping against the bulge in Damon's pants and I start grinding my hips against his. I can feel him getting hard as I press myself up against him. I smile because the feeling of him getting an erection against me is satisfying on so many levels.

Damon's hands rub my thighs as he gyrates his hips, pushing himself closer to me. I let a small moan escape my lips as I feel his hardness press against me. I'm getting so wet. It feels like he's touching every nerve in my body.

Damon's hands travel up my thighs, over my stomach.

"Damon," His name escapes my lips unintentionally. He chuckles in my ear and his hands start inching higher and higher, torturing me with each teasing second. I want him to touch me. I want him to…God dammit, I want him to fuck me.

"I love how hot you look in this tight little black dress," Damon purrs into my ear. His words hit me hard and I feel heat pool to my core. I raise my arms and wrap them around Damon's neck behind me, pushing my ass even more firmly against Damon's erection. I hear Damon grunt low in his throat. His hands begin to inch higher and higher until they are barely touching my under-boob. I inhale sharply. I want him to just do it, to finally touch me after so many days filled with sexual tension.

Damon is obviously testing to see how reluctant I am to his touch. After he realizes that I am not exactly pushing him off and slapping him in the face, he smirks and he raises his hands just a little bit higher.

I bite my lip to stifle a moan as Damon cups and kneads my breasts.

"Mmm," Damon lowers his head to my neck and inhales my scent. His breath tickles my skin as he whispers. "You feel so good."

My breath is coming out rapidly now. Damon pinches my nipples and I gasp. He chuckles at my reaction. His hands trail a line of fire back down to my hips. I remove my hands from his neck. The more I grind against his pelvis, the harder Damon's dick gets.

The feeling of him getting harder and harder against me heats me up and all of my thoughts of Stefan and guilt dissipate.

I've always been curious about Damon's skills in bed and what his cock would be like: to touch, to taste, to have inside me. I gulp because my mouth is suddenly dry.

Damon's hands are rubbing the front of my thighs relentlessly. Slowly, he drops his hands past the length of my black dress and his cold skin presses against my overheating bare legs.

"God, Damon," I whisper under my breath, hoping that he doesn't hear the intense affect he is having on me in my voice.

He does.

"Have you thought about me touching you like this while you're with him?" Damon asks; his voice is low and husky, filled with yearning and desire. My heart jumps to my throat at the mention of Stefan in this context.

I hesitate, but then I feel Damon's hands tuck to my inner-thighs and all doubts disappear and are replaced with pure need—need for Damon.

"Yes. God, yes." I admit. Damon's smirks and his tongue darts out to taste the skin of my neck. I exhale and turn my head to the side to give him better access. He licks my artery a couple times before dragging his teeth over the vein.

My heartbeat picks up and my mind jumps back to the beginning of my transition when I blood-shared with Damon in the Grille's bathroom. I feel myself getting wetter at the thought.

"Have you touched yourself while thinking about me?" Damon asks. His voice shakes, like actually shakes, as the words escape his lips. He's also losing control.

"Yes. All the time." I confirm. My voice breaks as Damon's fingertips lightly trace patterns on my inner thighs. With each touch, I feel my arousal growing.

"Me too."

My breath hitches in my throat at his confession. I find the thought of Damon getting himself off while thinking about me way too hot.

"Damon, please," I beg, slipping my hand between our bodies. I rub the bulge in his pants. Damon grunts and pushes his pelvis up into my hand. Heat rushes between my legs. It's unbelievably hot the sounds that I can elicit from such a known sex-God.

Damon fulfills my request. His right hand closes the small distance to my soaking wet, throbbing core. His fingers dance over panties and I gasp, pushing myself closer to him. His left hand presses against my inner thigh, securing me to him. He obviously knows what he's doing.

"Fuck, Damon." I mumble, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"How does it feel to be touched by me, baby?" Damon demands. I lift my head back up in an attempt to steady myself. I look around the Grille: everyone is either too drunk from their dance partner or alcohol (or both) to notice Damon and me.

"Addictive," I exhale. Damon catches my earlobe in his mouth and sucks, sending electric sparks down my spine. He pulls my panties to one side and places his cold fingers on my warm, now-fully-exposed clit. "Oh my God." I moan.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." Damon whispers in my ear, rubbing his hard-on against my ass. His fingers move in quick lines over my clit. I grunt in desire, thrusting my pelvis up into his hand. I shiver as his fingers move from my clit to my wetness. "God, Elena, you're so wet."

"You tend to have that effect on me," I sigh-laugh, but my laugh turns to a moan as Damon pushes his fingers into my wetness.

Damon is an addiction—I want more. The fire that he ignites within me is so hot that it's actually painful. I feel that at any moment, my legs will just give out; luckily, Damon has a tight and secure hold on me.

Damon plunges his fingers in and out of my wetness. With each thrust, he hits my G-spot, making me arch against him. He drops his head to my neck and sucks on my skin. I feel his erection pressed against me. The sensation sends me over the edge.

I shudder around his fingers. The waves of pleasure that hit me are unlike anything I've ever felt before. Damon keeps his fingers in me as I ride out my orgasm. The moment I fall from my high, Damon's fingers jump back up to my clit and he strokes me, lifting me up once again.

I bite my lip so hard that I draw blood as my second orgasm hits me. I've never cum twice so quickly.

After I finish, Damon withdraws his fingers from me and raises them to his lips, sucking my taste off them. I turn my head to watch him do so, and the moment our eyes connect, I feel the air suck from my lungs.

Damon draws his tongue over his fingers. He's watching me with such intensity it's almost as though his eyes are fucking me. My tongue darts across my bottom lip, licking off the blood that I drew. Damon watches me do this and gulps at the sight. If there's two things that vampires like it's blood and sex; I've managed to remind Damon of both in a short span of time.

Damon adjusts his position so his erection is pressed against the back of my thigh. I feel heat consume my system again. Vampires are always horny, and Damon is unbelievably addictive.

I turn to face him with wickedly smiling eyes.

"There's no need to thank me." Damon says smugly and I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I know," I say. Damon purses his lips, and glances around the Grille. He obviously thinks that I'm about to scold him. He couldn't be more wrong. "Because you're not done yet."

Damon looks back at me and furrows his brow. I smirk at him and grab his hand, leading him to the Grille's bathroom. He follows blindly, completely entranced by me.

The moment we get into the bathroom, I slam the door shut and turn around to face him. I see Damon open his mouth to make some sarcastic, witty comment, but before the words can fall from his mouth, I place my hands on his pecs and push him up against the sink, colliding my lips with his. He parts his lips and my tongue slides into his wet mouth. I taste all of his mouth—his walls, his teeth, his tongue.

Damon entwines his fingers in my hair and pulls me demandingly closer to him. I stumble forward, gripping painfully hard at his black shirt. I can't seem to get close enough to him. Every touch he elicits on my body makes me burn with a primal fervor that I've never experienced before.

I run my fingers down his torso, stopping momentarily to feel his hard abs flex under my fingertips. I break the kiss and lick his lips, tasting the intoxicating mix of blood and bourbon lingering on them. I've kissed Damon before, but it's never been this electric. I can now taste everything about him, feel every single centimeter of his lips and tongue exploring my mouth. I lower my hand until it's lingering on his belt.

Damon grunts and roughly pulls my head back by my hair, forcing our lips apart. My eyes connect with his—his blue irises are plagued with desire and need. The sight makes my heart jump to my throat. My sturdy vampire legs tremble under Damon's piercing gaze.

"Tell me you want it, Elena." Damon's voice comes out low and preditorial. I gulp and nod.

"I want it, Damon. God, I want it."

"What do you want?" Damon's grip on my hair tightens. The pain that shoots through my scalp just adds to my excitement.

"I want _you,_" My voice comes out weak because my arousal is overwhelming.

"What part of me?" Damon pushes, pulling my head back further to expose my bare neck to him. He licks up my jugular. His wet tongue sends shivers to my spine.

"You know what part," I whisper, lowering my hand to cup the bulge in his pants. Damon growls low in his throat and the sound sends a rush of heat between my legs.

"Say it. Say it or you won't get it." Damon commands. He removes his hand from my hair and snakes it around to the front of my body. My breath hitches in my throat as he slips his hand between my legs and bunches up my skirt as he lifts his hand to my throbbing core. I lose the small remainder of self-control that I had when his fingers reach my clit.

"Your dick, Damon. I want your dick in me." I whisper huskily, giving into my arousal. Damon quickly removes his hands from my core and picks me up, spinning me around until I'm sitting on the counter; the marble is cold against my skin. He places his hand back on my core and my breathing picks up as he applies more pressure to my clit. His devilishly wicked eyes connect with mine and he flashes me that beautiful lopsided grin of his.

"Then, take it, baby." Damon growls.

That's all the permission I need. My hands move so fast that they blur as I rip off Damon's belt and throw it to the bathroom floor. I'm moving with vampire speed, but it's not fast enough—my need for him is so painful that it feels like I'm standing in the sunlight without my daylight ring. I know that having Damon inside me would take away all that pain. I unbutton and unzip his jeans, and wrap my small hand around his large, throbbing member. I free him from his pants.

"Holy fuck, you're big." I observe aloud. Damon chuckles low in his throat and looks down to where I'm holding his cock.

"And you're wet," Damon says; his fingertips dip into my lower lips. I throw my head back in pleasure and want. Goosebumps erupt across my skin. I run my hand up and down his shaft a couple times. "These have gotten quite annoying." Damon purrs, flicking the elastic of my panties. I look at him and gasp when he rips my underwear in two pieces and throw them mindlessly to the floor. His fingers dart back to tease my clit and he flashes me a lop-sided grin. "That's better."

"Do it." I whisper breathlessly.

Damon grunts and removes his hand from my pussy and grabs my wrist, pulling my hand off his dick. I furrow my brow at his unexpected movement. He shakes his head at me to dispel any doubt and grabs his cock. I nod in sudden understanding. Damon guides his way to my entrance and I make eye contact with him. I want to see his expression when he finally enters me. He runs the tip of his cock up and down my core, teasing me.

"Damon, please," I whimper. Damon smirks smugly.

"What, Elena? I am a guy; I can't read your mind." Damon says. I roll my eyes at him. He's always playing these damn games.

"Please fuck me. Just fucking fuck me already." I say, grabbing the lapels of his shirt and pulling him closer to me. I open my legs for him and wrap them around his torso.

This moment is surreal. Back when I first met the Salvatore brothers, I never thought that I would end up in the Grille's bathroom, begging Damon Salvatore, of all people, to screw me.

"Good girl." Damon responds and with those final words, he thrusts his hips up hard and deep into my opening.

"Oh my God!" I scream, throwing my head back. His throbbing member feels so right in me. My walls adjust and fit him perfectly. I flex, clamping my walls around him and he grunts.

"Fuck, Elena, you're so tight." Damon moves his hips, pushing his length in and out of me. I dig my black high heel into his ass to bring him even deeper into my core.

"Jesus, Damon." I moan, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. We fall into a perfect rhythm; we are so connected it doesn't take any work to match his movements.

He's watching me intently and I look down to meet his eyes. He starts to move faster and harder, pushing deeper and deeper inside me until he's hitting that sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I scream. Damon grunts and roughly grabs my hips, pulling me down to him. My dress is falling off my shoulders as he rocks my body. I hear both our heartbeats deafeningly loud in my ears. Ever since that day in this same bathroom when we blood-shared, I haven't been able to stop thinking about his sweet blood. My eyes dart to his throat and I can see his vein pressing up against his skin. I gulp at the sight; my mouth is watering.

"Tell me who's better," Damon commands. I furrow my brow at him and he lowers his head to my cleavage, sucking on the tender skin between my breasts. I moan as his wet mouth sends electric shocks to the place where our bodies are connected.

"What?" I ask, breathing heavily. Damon thrusts up into me hard, hitting my G-spot, and I scream. I lace my hand through his raven black locks.

"Me or my brother. Who's better?" He demands. My breath hitches in my throat. I hesitate, and Damon slows his movements. The longer I wait, the more he slows down until eventually he just stops his hips and waits in me. I look at him and gulp, knowing that he won't start again until I answer him.

"You." I whisper, and it's not a lie. Damon knows things that Stefan doesn't even dream of, like how to perfectly balance pleasure and pain, rough and gentle. A huge smile breaks out across Damon's cheeks.

"I figured." He replies smugly and thrusts back up into me. I moan and throw my head back against the mirror. Damon moves inside me and raises one of his hands to my breast, twisting my nipple between his forefinger and thumb before grabbing my entire breast. His grip is hard and I arch my back; the pain just adds to my pleasure. Damon's other hand darts between our legs and starts to pet my clit. I shiver and my walls clamp around him.

I raise my head back up to meet Damon's glacier-like eyes. He's watching me with utmost adoration, lust, and love. A new sensation erupts across my body and I inhale sharply. Damon drives into me hard and speeds up to vampire speed. I moan and run my fingers through his soft hair. Every time he touches me, I want more, need more. I want to feel his blood running through my veins.

The knot in the bottom of my stomach tightens as I feel my release coming soon.

I glance down to the vein pulsing beneath the soft skin of Damon's throat. Without any hesitation, I lean my head down and my fangs pop out from my gums. I lick over his vein once before sinking my teeth into his skin. His sweet blood rushes into my mouth, and I moan. I feel everything that Damon is rush into my body—sex, love, strength, loyalty. I sink my teeth deeper into his skin and gyrate my hips around him.

Damon groans and moves the hair off the side of my neck, his fingertips tickling my extremely sensitive skin. He reaches his head down and bites into my skin. I moan against him as my blood flows freely into his mouth.

Damon drives into my core a few more times, sending me over the edge. I convulse around him as waves of pleasure erupt within my body. He wraps his arms around my small frame, pulling me down to him as he thrusts up into me a couple more times. I feel my second orgasm wash over my body, blurring the edge of my vision and sending tingles over my skin. I sink my fangs even further into his neck. Damon does the same to me and he explodes in me. His body shakes around me and I can feel his strong biceps flex. God, I love his muscles.

I retract my fangs from Damon's neck and let my heavy head fall onto his shoulder. He slips out of me and retracts his fangs from my neck. I cup Damon's cheek and subconsciously stroke the soft skin of his face with my thumb. My breathing begins to normalize. Damon's holding me close, petting the bare skin of my back where the hole in my dress resides. He lowers his head to my shoulder. I feel so calm and so happy enveloped in his arms.

I'm so consumed in Damon that I don't even notice the bathroom door open. I forgot to lock it…

"Oh. My. God." Caroline's traumatized voice shakes me from my temporary bliss and my head snaps up from Damon's shoulder. Damon also turns his head to look at the blonde vampire. Caroline's standing at the threshold with a dropped jaw as she takes in the scene around her.

I look around. My underwear is torn in two pieces and lying carelessly on the floor. Damon's belt is next to them and Damon's jeans are still hanging low across his butt. My dress is falling off my shoulders and blood is drying on both of our necks. The scene is extremely incriminating.

I glance back at Caroline. The disappointment and shock present on her face opens the floodgates to all the emotions that I temporarily repressed while riding Damon—guilt and shame overwhelm my senses. The face of the younger Salvatore, my current boyfriend, flashes across the back of my eyelids and I inhale deeply. My jaw trembles as I unwrap my body from Damon quickly. I feel so damn guilty!

I glance between the disappointed Damon and the disapproving Caroline and push off the sink. I meet Caroline's judging blue eyes and whisper ashamedly:

"What have I done?"

**A/N: I'm going to make this a two-shot. I hope you enjoyed and please, please review! I cannot stress how great reviews are and how I much I appreciate them!**


	2. Chapter 2

The memory of last night is still vivid in my mind this morning.

_"Please, PLEASE, tell me that you two didn't just…?" Caroline asked, gaping openly at me and Damon. I quickly reached down and grabbed the scraps of my underwear off the floor and tucked them into the pocket of my dress._

_"Awwww, I was kinda hoping that I could keep those." Damon's sarcastic voice echoed around the bathroom. I straightened up and gave him my best scolding look._

_"Not. now." I demanded. Damon pursed his lips and shrugged in disappointment, pulling his jeans back up and securing them on his hips with his belt. My eyes panned down his body, and the sight of him putting himself back together made the reality of what I just did hit me with full force. I ran over to the sink, pushing past Damon. I wetted a paper towel and wiped the dried blood of my neck; I handed the paper towel over to Damon. Our fingers brushed as he accepted it and my breath hitched in my throat at the electricity that pulsed through my veins from the small touch._

_"What did you do to her?!" Caroline exclaimed, breaking the little moment Damon and I were having. She ran over to Damon and slapped him hard across the face. I gasped and caught her hand before she could go in for another blow. _

_"Caroline! Stop!" I yelled, dragging her away from Damon by the arm. Damon flexed his jaw a couple times to make sure everything was still working. I was honestly a little surprised that he didn't lash back at Caroline._

_"I'm trying to protect you, Elena!" Caroline yanked her arm out of my grasp._

_"Protect me?!" I exclaimed; anger rushed through my veins. "Newsflash, Care! You don't need to 'protect' me from Damon; _I _was the one who dragged him in here in the first place, not vise-versa!"_

_Caroline paused, her eyes widening at me in disgust. _

_ "What. the. FUCK, Elena?!" Caroline scolded. I sighed and started leaving the bathroom, deciding that I was done with the conversation. After all, I was already beating myself up enough; I didn't need Caroline guilting me too. Unfortunately, she followed me._

_I stormed out of the Grille and when I reached my car, she grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop and look at her._

_"What?!" I shouted. She narrowed her judgey little blue eyes at my tone, fueling my anger. I was so pissed at her for slapping Damon, for freaking out and judging me. And if she wanted confrontation, God dammit, I'd give her confrontation. "Yes, Caroline. I fucked Damon. And you know what? It felt _good! _Like _really _good! And I don't care that you hate him because guess what?! I don't hate him!"_

_"What's gotten into you, Elena?!" Caroline snapped. Her eyes bore into mine and eventually, she lowered her voice, trying to diffuse my palpable anger. She grabbed my hand, suddenly gentle. I looked down at the gesture and my brow relaxed a bit. Despite everything, she was still my best friend. "Remember when you walked in on Jeremy kissing Anna even though he was dating Bonnie?"_

_I sighed and lowered my eyes to the ground. I knew what was coming next, and the worst part was that I knew she was completely right. I nodded once._

_"We were so pissed. That small betrayal was condemnable…Elena, you had sex with your boyfriend's brother." Caroline stated. I forced myself to look her in the eyes; guilt re-flooded my sense, washing out all the anger I had towards Caroline. _

_"I know." I whispered ashamedly._

_"That's _cheating_."_

_"I _know_, Care," I said, slightly more confidently. "I'm not proud of what just happened…" I said, taking Caroline's small hand in my own and looking at her with sincerity. "But I promise you, I will tell Stefan first thing tomorrow and make things right." I sighed. "He deserves that much…we all do."_

And that's what brings me here.

I exhale and drum my fingers anxiously on the steering wheel.

I've never had to do something like this before. I mean, how does one go about telling their boyfriend that you slept with their brother?

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. I know that this isn't a cake and cookies, make-up and make-out kind of situation. No...this is real. This is a screaming and fighting, crying and shaming kind of situation.

I nibble anxiously on my bottom lip as I pull up to the Salvatore Boarding House. A sense of dread washes over me: has the drive here always been so short?

Damon's blue Camaro and Stefan's red Porsche are parked in the driveway and I swallow nervously at the sight. I internally kick myself: how did I ever get into this kind of situation?!

I park my SUV behind Damon's car and exit, walking slowly and carefully to the front door.

My mind searches for ways out of this confrontation. Maybe I should just run now: leave Mystic Falls for a decade or two, travel the French countryside, meet some nice French human guy and settle down with him in Paris.

I chuckle mirthlessly and shake my head at the thought. It's a nice fantasy, but that's all it is: a fantasy.

When I reach the tall oak front door, I push it open and slowly enter the house, trying to be as quiet as physically possible.

"Elena." Stefan's voice sounds from the parlor and I jump. What was I thinking? There's no sneaking up on vampires.

"Ste—fan." My voice breaks and I pause, trying to focus on my breathing: _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ I finally calm down and enter the parlor. Stefan is standing at the bar, pouring himself a drink. I can smell it—bourbon…just like the taste of Damon's lips.

I gulp and shake my head to erase the thought from my mind. Now is not the time for arousing nostalgia, I need to get this over with.

"Do you want one?" Stefan asks me, raising the bottle of bourbon. I begin to shake my head in rejection, but then stop myself. Considering what I'm about to do, a little liquid courage could go a long way.

"Yes, please." I say. Stefan nods at me and begins pouring me a glass.

"You didn't come back after the party last night." Stefan observes, finishing fixing me a drink and walking over to me. He's now standing directly in front of me and my heartbeat pounds relentlessly in my chest at his proximity. I've never been more nervous in my entire life.

Stefan hands me the drink and I accept it graciously. I down the bourbon—the amber liquid burns my throat as it travels to my stomach. Stefan furrows his brow at me in worry. I flash him a quick fake small to dispel his doubts.

"Yeah…I slept at my place last night. I was—." I stop myself before I finish the sentence. What would I tell him? I was tired? I was drunk? I had a headache? No. I can't lie to him any longer. It's just wrong.

"You were…?" Stefan eggs me on. I exhale deeply and meet his warm green eyes. They are watching me softly and curiously, filled with love and appreciation. I don't deserve any of it.

"I—I need to tell you something." I finally spit out.

Stefan nods and brushes a loose strand of hair out of my face. His fingers touch my cheek and I quickly take a step back from him—his touch suddenly feels wrong. Stefan cocks his head to the side and slowly withdraws his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. I shake my head. This is way harder than I expected it to be, and I expected it to be pretty damn hard.

I briskly walk back over to the bourbon and pour myself another glass, tossing it down my throat. The liquor warms my stomach.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps down the hallway. I'd recognize those footsteps anywhere: light-footed, long strides, more pressure applied to his right foot. I swallow nervously at the sound of Damon's approach. He's talking on the phone; my ears perk up and I catch a snippet of the conversation.

_"You took _advantage _of her, Damon!" _Caroline snaps on the other-end and I roll my eyes.

_"Believe me, Blondie. I did nothing of that sort."_ Damon defends. He's coming closer to the parlor, and I begin to panic, knowing that I have to tell Stefan about my betrayal before Damon reaches us.

"Stefan. I did something terrible last night." I spit out. Stefan knits his eyebrows together and takes a step towards me.

"What did you do?" He asks me. I can hear the suspicion roll of his tongue.

_"That's what you do, Damon! You take advantage of helpless little girls!"_ Caroline snips and I hear Damon grumble.

_"Not Elena. Never Elena. And she's not helpless _or_ a little girl."_ Damon argues. He's almost reached us. I need to do it and I need to do it now. My heartbeat spikes.

"I slept with Damon." The words fall from my mouth liked damned angels from heaven and I turn my gaze up to watch Stefan's reaction. At first, he remains unchanging—he's obviously in shock. Then, the shock wears off and hurt and anger crawls into his green irises and etches onto his perfectly sculpted face.

_"Don't you have ANY shame?"_ Caroline's voice is louder now. Damon's directly outside the parlor, about to enter.

_"Nope."_ Damon replies and I can hear the smirk playing on his cheeks. He crosses the threshold to the parlor and stops dead in his tracks. His eyes switch between me and Stefan, reading the tension of the room. He purses his lips. "Yeaaaah…I gotta go, Blondie. I just entered the lion's den."

_"Wait! Damon! No! Don't you dare hang up this—_." Damon hangs up on Caroline. He spins his phone in his hand and places it slyly into his back pocket. My eyes scan his body—he's truly gorgeous, with smooth pale skin, electric blue eyes, mysterious black hair, and strong muscles that stretch across his lean torso. My heart jumps to my throat at the sight of him as memories of our time together in the bathroom creeps back into my memory.

"You…" Stefan begins, interrupting me from my reverie. His eyes switch between me and his brother. "You guys…"

He can't even say it. I don't blame him.

"We did." I say, glancing at Damon. His eyes meet mine and he nods in encouragement. I inhale deeply and continue. "I know you're probably really angry—."

"Angry?" Stefan repeats, making eye-contact with me. His once-warm eyes are now cold and I instantly know that the storm he's been brewing up is about to hit us. I swallow and brace myself. "I'm not angry, Elena…I'm fucking pissed!" Stefan then turns to Damon and begins prowling towards his brother. My heart jumps to my throat. There's a craze in Stefan's eyes that reminds me of when he was the ripper. "And you! Are there any of my girlfriends that you haven't fucked?!"

"Probably." Damon shrugs, as though nothing major is happening. I roll my eyes. A somewhat-demonic chuckle escapes from Stefan's lips, and I set my glass down on the bar, sensing danger.

"Hmm…'probably.' Damon, you're my brother! Brothers do not go around fucking each other's girlfriends!" Stefan yells.

"Well, that is kind-of our style, isn't it, brother?" Damon asks sarcastically. Stefan raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side, staring at Damon with a crazed evil in his once-loving green eyes. My heart beat picks up and I look at Damon; he looks back at me and I shake my head at him. He's made a _huge _mistake.

Within a second, Stefan vamp-speeds over to Damon, grabbing a stake from the firewood holder on his way and grabs Damon by the throat. He lifts Damon off the ground and drives the stake into Damon's gut.

"No!" I shout. Adrenaline and fear pumps through my system as I run over to Stefan; I grab him by the back of the neck and throw him off of Damon. Stefan falls on his back behind me with an audible _thump_.

Damon sinks to his knees and I kneel in front of him, pulling the stake from his gut and dropping it to the ground. He groans in pain and falls forward until he's fully braced by my body; he rests his head on my shoulder, breathing heavily.

I exhale in relief. The wood barely missed his heart. I know Stefan missed on purpose, but still, it was a close call. I've seen Damon and Stefan get into fist-fights over me before, but it's never been this extreme.

I nuzzle my nose into the crevice of Damon's neck and inhale deeply, enjoying his scent. He smells like leather, spicy body wash, and firewood smoke. I stroke Damon's hair to calm both him and myself. I love how his soft black locks feel under my skin.

"You're okay." I whisper into his ear, leaving a soft and secretive kiss on his neck.

I gently push him off of me, propping him up against the wall. I pull back and examine the wound—it's healing already. I raise my eyes up to Damon's face. His icy-blue irises are curiously watching the concern on my face. I bite my bottom lip and gently shake my head, indicating that now is not the time for him to psychoanalyze my feelings for him.

I turn my back to Damon and look at Stefan. He's watching me comfort his brother. Almost all the anger has regressed from his façade and his countenance is now fully occupied with hurt and remorse. His eyes switch between me and Damon and I stand up slowly, putting some distance between me and the blue-eyed, black-haired vampire.

I watch Stefan silently, still braced for the worst. His eyes scan my defensive posture and he stands up. He walks over to me and searches my face. I see tears building at the bottom of his pained green irises and my heart clenches. I relax my shoulders; I'm now confident that he's done with his blind rage.

"Stefan…" My voice comes out barely above a whisper. I reach up and place my hand tenderly on his neck. He swallows and turns his eyes to the ground. "I'm so, _so _sorry."

Stefan turns his gaze back up to me.

"About what?" He asks me. "The fact that you slept with Damon…or the fact that it happened when it did?"

I choke up. In one sentence, Stefan somehow pinned down exactly what I'm feeling. I'm not ashamed about being with Damon; I'm ashamed that I couldn't control myself long enough to break up with Stefan first.

I hear Damon stand up behind me, but I don't look at him. I can't. If I look at him, God only knows what emotion I will expose, and I can't risk such vulnerability right now.

"Wh—what are you talking about?" I ask, feigning ignorance. Stefan shakes his head and cradles my face in his hands. He looks at me with sincerity, wearing the exact same expression he wore the first time he asked me if I had feelings for Damon.

"Elena, if you tell me right here and now that the only reason you slept with Damon is because of physical attraction, I will forgive you completely and we can go on like nothing ever happened." Stefan promises. My heart jumps to my throat at his offer…not because it surprises me, but because I know that can't tell him what he wants to hear. I stare at him blankly with my mouth agape. I hear Damon walk over to us; he stands right next to Stefan, searching my face, trying to read me. My eyes dart between the Salvatore brothers and my jaw quivers. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you aren't falling in love with him." Stefan finishes.

My eyes dart to Damon. He's watching me in interest, waiting for my response. The moment my eyes lock with those beautiful cobalt eyes, my heart clenches and starts beating rapidly. I turn back to Stefan. I'm at a complete loss for words. I know what my emotions are telling me, but I just can't articulate it. So, instead, I meet Stefan's waiting green eyes and slowly shake my head.

Stefan sighs and releases my face. He tucks his hands in his pockets and takes a step back.

"That's what I thought." His voice is laced with pain. I furrow my brow and take a step towards him.

"Stefan—." I begin sympathetically.

"No, Elena." Stefan says, lifting his hand to stop me. His eyes scan my body and he inhales deeply. "I don't think I can do this anymore." Stefan chokes out; the words are obviously very hard for him to say. I feel like I just got stabbed in the chest, but I understand where he's coming from. And honestly, it's probably for the best. I've obviously got a lot of things that I need to resolve with Damon.

"I know." I say. I sigh and look up at Damon. He's watching me with his jaw dropped, obviously still processing everything that just happened. Stefan turns his back on me and walks to the liquor cabinet.

"Please leave." Stefan requests heartbrokenly. His request throws me off. I've never been kicked out of the Boarding House before; in fact, I've started to think of it as a second home.

"What?" I ask, blinking rapidly to try to hold back the tears that are threatening to break through.

"Just go." Stefan insists. I feel a knot building in my throat and nod once quickly. I glance back up at Damon; he's still in his state of shock. I know I'm not going to get any help or sympathy from him at the moment. I turn from the brothers and begin walking away.

The moment I get out of the parlor, I break into a jog, desperate to leave. I burst through the front door and hot tears begin to stream down my cheeks. I grab my car keys from my back pocket and fumble with the lock. The tears are blurring my vision, making it hard to find the hole.

"Elena!" Damon's velvety voice sounds behind me. I grunt and throw my keys to the ground in frustration. I just want to fucking _leave_! I turn to look at him.

"What, Damon?!" I snap. He examines me from the threshold. His eyes stare at my face; he looks upset by the tears that are falling freely down my cheeks. His eyes slowly pan down my body and the sadness in his cobalt irises are quickly replaced with something else, something I've seen before—lust.

He doesn't say anything. He just takes three quick strides to close the distance between us and cradles my face in his hands, pulling me into a kiss.

**A/N: So, I had to split up the chapter. This is now going to be a three-shot. Sorry it took so long to post, I got distracted. You can expect the next chapter today or tomorrow at the latest. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Damon's lips connect with mine, I feel that same spark I've felt every other time we've kissed. My body ignites with a fiery passion, and my anger and pain just fuels that passion. The emotion that Damon exposes within me terrifies me because they are emotions that are far from innocent. They are an unyielding desire, a need that burns my veins as it courses though me, an addiction that consumes all my senses and drives all my decisions.

I eagerly throw my arms around his neck and pull him greedily closer to my body. Damon's hands release my face and wrap around my waist. He pulls me roughly against his body; I gasp against his lips as his hard muscles crush against my soft curves and I feel the bulge in his pants growing.

I trace the outline of his lips with my tongue. I moan as I taste his heavenly taste again—bourbon and blood. God, I didn't even realize how much I've been craving him. Damon parts his lips and my tongue collides with his, tangling together ardently.

Damon's lowers his hands, cupping my ass. He gently tugs upward and my body instantly responds to his request. I leap up, wrapping my long legs around his lean waist. He pulls me roughly against him and I feel his erection press against my inner thigh. I grunt against his lips at the feeling—I need to have him again, to feel him and his sweet release again.

"Damon." I whisper, breaking the kiss.

"Shh." Damon demands, crushing his lips greedily back against mine to cut off my words.

He speeds me over to the door of the Boarding House. My back hits the hard wood, sending a quick jolt of pain through my body and I smile against Damon's lips. I love how he takes control. One of his hands leaves my body and reaches for the door handle, but I quickly grab his wrist to stop him.

"No, Damon. We can't. Stefan—."

"I don't care." Damon says, dropping me to the ground. I land gracefully. His voice is low and gravelly, laced with lust. "I don't fucking care. I just need you. Right now."

Damon's hand darts out and cups my sex through my jeans. I gasp in surprise and turn to look at him. His eyes scan my body, devouring every inch of me. He licks his lips. Heat rushes up my legs to my core and I feel myself getting wetter.

_Fuck, he really is dripping with sex_. I think.

I bite my bottom lip, feeling my arousal consume me. I reach down and start to rub the bulge in his jeans, staring him down. His light blue eyes turn dark with desire and he pushes his pelvis up into my hand. He grunts as I stroke his hard-on. The sounds he elicits makes my core burn and I'm suddenly yearning for some release.

I roughly crash my lips back to his, slamming his back to the door and pressing my body to his. I can't help it, I _need_ him. When we hit the door, there's a loud _bang_ and we suddenly lose our brace. Damon secures my body as he falls backwards; I fall on top of him, giggling uncontrollably.

"I've never broken a door before." I inform, leaning down and licking Damon's lips seductively. He grunts low in his throat and his tongue darts out to meet mine. "Mmm." I moan, closing my eyes to enjoy the taste of him. Damon retracts his tongue and smirks up at me. His hand traces the length of my spine, past my ass, and rests on my still-clothed wetness. He applies pressure through my jeans and I moan, backing myself up against his hand, craving more of his touch.

"I love seeing you like this." Damon growls, pushing his hand more securely against my core. I squirm under his touch.

"Like what?" I whisper breathlessly. I look down at him; he's smirking up at me. His ivory skin shines in the light and I suddenly want to taste him again. I lean down and press my lips to his neck, leaving a wet, open-mouthed kiss. My tongue darts out and he grunts at my tease. I smirk against his skin and gently nip his neck suggestively. Damon squirms a bit and lifts his hips up off the floor. I feel his hardness press against my core and I moan at the small let-up of tension. I rock my hips against his, moving over his hardness. I can feel every outline of his dick press against me through his jeans.

"Turned-on." Damon finally answers my question. He entwines his fingers in my hair and pulls my head up to look at him. Pain spreads across my scalp, but I don't really feel it. "You're fucking animalistic like this, Elena."

I smirk down at Damon and he releases his grip on my hair. I sit up on his dick, still moving my hips. I throw my head back at the feeling of him, but my body still craves more. The distance our clothing is creating is condemnable. Damon grabs my hips and pulls me closer to his erection, grinding my hips for me.

"Damn, you feel good." I whisper huskily. I look at him—he's barely holding onto the remainder of self-control that he has. I love the way that I can make Damon Salvatore fall apart—it's truly satisfying on a deep level.

I bite my lip suggestively; I have an idea.

I lean back down to Damon's neck and start trailing kisses down his body—across his clavicles, down his chest, abs—I stop when I reach his jeans. I look up at Damon with a wicked smile; he's watching me with hunger in his eyes.

"Tell me you want it." I repeat the same words that he tortured me with last night. His eyes glow at my sentence and he flashes me his cocky lop-sided grin.

"Oh, I want it, baby." Damon responds, reaching down and pulling my hair to the side. He collects it into a ponytail in his hand, hinting at his desires. I chuckle and place my mouth on the bulge in his jeans. Damon grunts and squirms a bit. "Tease."

"You like it." I murmur against his still-fully-clothed cock.

"God, Elena." Damon places his head on the ground in defeat.

"What do you want, Damon?" I ask, trailing my fingers under his shirt and up to his pecs. I rub his chest.

"Blow me." Damon commands. I press a kiss to the bulge in his pants and trail my fingers back down over his soft skin and hard muscles and stop when I reach his jeans.

"Yes, sir." I purr flirtatiously and start undoing his belt. I'm moving slowly on purpose, reveling in the way Damon squirms under my touch. I unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them off his legs. Damon's erection pops free from his jeans and rests against his abdomen.

I gulp at the sight, surprised to find that I actually want to put my mouth on him and taste him. I've always been skittish about blow jobs with Matt and Stefan, but Damon creates a hunger within me that I never even knew existed.

I take his penis in my hands and position it upright. I begin to leave open-mouthed, wet kisses up his shaft and when I kiss his tip, my tongue darts out and swirls around the soft, sensitive skin. Damon grunts and picks his head up to look at me; I stare back at him, knowing that my eyes are screaming with the hunger that I'm feeling. I move back down to his base and lick up his shaft.

"Mmm," I moan. Even his cock tastes good. Damon's dick pulses more intensely in my hand; he's obviously turned-on by my sound.

I stare into his darkened-with-desire blue eyes as I wrap my lips around his tip and lick him a couple times before slowly taking him into my mouth. I stop when I fit the entirety of his erection in my wet warmth. His tip is pressed against the back of my throat and I temporarily thank God for my lack of gag-reflex.

I press my tongue up to his shaft and secure him tightly against the walls of my mouth. I cradle his balls in my hand and lightly tease them.

"Fuck, Elena," Damon grunts, throwing his head back to rest on the ground, "I had no idea you were so good at this." I smile around his dick. The compliment satisfies me.

I start bobbing my head, moving him in-and-out of my warmth. I swirl my tongue around his tip and take him further in my throat with each bob.

I stroke Damon's inner thighs and his muscles tense beneath my fingertips—he's already close.

I take him deep into my mouth until he's hitting the back of my throat, then I swallow, bringing him down my throat. A deep, guttural growl erupts from Damon's larynx. I move my hand back up to cup his balls.

After a moment, I find myself needing to breathe, so I let him out of my throat and mouth. I take a deep breath before going back down on him, sucking on his tip. Damon looks down at me and I look up at him as I take him back into my mouth. There's a heat and intimacy that exists between us as we stare into each other's eyes while I blow him that I've never experienced before, and it makes my heart clench in my chest. I resume my previous rhythm.

Damon squirms below me; his body tenses and I release him from my mouth with a _pop_ as the suction is removed.

"Cum for me, baby." I demand, lowering my lips back to his penis. Damon grunts and grabs the back of my head. He pushes me down on his cock and I take him into my throat. Damon thrusts up into my mouth over and over again, fucking my throat before convulsing. His dick twitches as his cum fills my mouth. I swallow his seed and remove his softening dick from my mouth.

I crawl back up Damon's body and his hand rises to my lips. He wipes the overflow of his orgasm from the side of my lips. When he finishes, I press a lingering, soft kiss to his pink lips.

"We should do that more often." Damon whispers.

"Agreed." I whisper back. Damon traces the outline of my body and smirks up at me, his eyes glowing wickedly.

"My turn." Damon growls. In a blur of motion, he grabs me by the hips and stands me up. I moan as his tongue darts to the vein in my neck. He licks it slowly, sending electricity down my spine. He sinks to his knees in front of me and unbuttons my jeans. My breath hitches in my throat as his fingertips lightly tickle the bare skin of my thighs as he peels off my jeans. He tosses them to the side and wraps his arms around the inside of my thighs, parting my legs. He places my legs over his shoulders and stands up quickly, hoisting my body onto his shoulders. I gasp at the unpredictable position.

Damon places his hands on my ass to hold me up. I love how strong he is, how safe I feel in his embrace. I know that I can trust him to not drop me. His face is hovering right above my core. I look down at him. It's unbelievably hot to see Damon so close to my core—his breath tickles the skin around my wetness and the stubble on his cheeks scratch my inner thighs.

"Please, Damon." I whimper, demandingly entwining my fingers into his raven black hair. I know my grip is hard, but Damon's just as rough when it comes to me. I now understand why he always grabs me so roughly—the pure need pulsing through my body is uncontrollable.

"Beg for it." Damon commands. I grit my teeth and roll my eyes. I don't want to beg, I'm better than that.

Damon silently waits for my response, and when I don't give him one, he pushes his head forward, closing the distance between him and my throbbing core. A growl erupts from my throat as he bites the cloth of my panties and pulls back, ripping them off my body.

"Beg for it, or I'll leave you like this." Damon threatens. I hesitate; he wouldn't actually leave me like this…would he?

"Damon…"

"Okay. I guess you don't want it bad enough." Damon begins to lower my body and my heartbeat spikes. I wrap my legs more tightly around his neck and push my core closer to his mouth, but he pulls back.

I never thought Damon Salvatore would even _think _of refusing me sex, but dammit, he's so unpredictable.

"No, no. Please, Damon. I want it. I want it so bad." I whimper. Damon smirks and his tongue darts out, tracing light patterns on my inner thighs teasingly. I moan, pushing myself closer to his mouth, but he pulls back yet again. Fuck him.

"Make me believe you want it." Damon's voice is low and demanding, making more heat radiate to my core.

"I don't just want it, I _need_ it. I need _you_." I respond breathlessly. Damon smirks, obviously pleased with my response.

"Tell me again, and say my name. I want you to know who you're begging for."

"I need you, _Damon_." I whisper. Damon blows on my clit and I squirm. Tingles erupt across my skin at the small lack-of-touch. I can't stand it anymore. "C'mon Damon, enough. Just do it already."

"Nah-uh, Elena," Damon rejects disapprovingly, pulling his head further from my core. His voice turns dark. "I'm in control here. Understand?"

I gulp. There's something so preditorial about him right now, something so primal and it ignites a fire within me. I love this side of him.

"Yes." I say, nodding weakly.

"Good. That means that you will do exactly what I say when I say it. Understand?" Damon asks again.

"Yes." I confirm. I have a lot of trust in him and the thought of not being with him right now drives me insane.

"'Atta girl." Damon stubble tickles the sensitive skin of my inner thigh as he smirks. "I think you deserve a little reward."

Damon's tongue immediately darts out and licks slowly up my wetness. I scream at the sudden movement and throw my head back in pleasure. My skin burns under his touch. Damon catches my clit and sucks on it. I can feel him stimulating every one of the 8000 nerve endings of my clit. Damon's tongue stiffens and traces quick vertical lines on my clit. He pulls back from my core.

"Say my name." Damon commands. He suddenly plunges his tongue deep into my wetness.

"Damon." I moan. He pulls back again.

"Scream it." He returns to my clit and moves his tongue in circles. God, Damon's amazing at giving head—he keeps things new and stimulates the perfect spots.

"DAMON!" I scream as his tongue plunges back into my wetness. He moves in and out of my wetness and my walls clamp around him. I'm so close.

"You're not allowed to cum yet." Damon insists and I whimper. Damn him. I wrap my legs tighter around Damon's neck and pull him back into me. His tongue drives deep into my wetness. Damon grunts and his grip on my ass tightens—I feel his fingertips digging into the soft skin of my ass and the pain adds to my pleasure.

He speeds us over to the closest wall and my back hits it with a_ thud_. Something tumbles over, crashing and breaking against the ground. I'm not sure what it is: a lamp maybe? I find myself not caring as Damon's tongue works its magic.

Damon moves back to my clit and sucks on it hard before releasing it and tracing vampire-speed patterns on my clitoris.

"Please." I beg. My vision blurs as I feel my first orgasm coming on. After a moment, Damon responds.

"You can cum now, Elena." Damon pushes his tongue back to my clit and moves in rapid, rough speeds over it. I feel the knot in my stomach tighten until it falls apart and I convulse around Damon's tongue, my juices pouring over him.

I think he's going to stop now that I've cum like Stefan usually does, but instead his tongue darts to stimulate another part of my pussy. My body continues to convulse around him as his tongue keeps moving.

"FUCK, Damon!" I scream, pulling him closer to me by his hair as my second orgasm washes over me. His tongue darts to another section of my core and moves relentlessly. A third orgasm hits me and I moan at the sensation. After a moment, I began to calm down and Damon lowers my body. He wraps his arms around me to hold me up as I try to steady myself. I have no trust in my legs right now. I wrap my arms around him and nuzzle my nose into his neck. I inhale deeply, smelling him. My body is still so sensitive with tingles that even the lightest caress of the air feels like an explosion on my skin.

"I've never cum three times so quickly." I admit, playfully nipping at his neck.

"Mmm," Damon's low voice vibrates through my system. "You're welcome." I pull my head back and look at him with eyes that suggest wickedness. I feel his now-fully-erect, bare cock press against the bare skin of my thigh. We're both pantless, but our shirts are still on our bodies.

"Let's make it four." I purr seductively, grabbing the front of Damon's shirt and pulling him down to my lips. His bottom lip slips between my lips and I bite it, drawing blood. I lap up the blood and in one quick motion, rip off his tight black T-shirt. I let the scraps fall to the ground and run my fingers over his strong and solid torso.

"Jesus, Elena." Damon grunts, breaking from my lips, "Like it rough?" He jokes, flashing me that gorgeous, cocky half-smile. I wet my lips with my tongue and nod in complete sincerity. Right now, I want it rough, I want it primal, I want it preditorial, I want it like the darkest parts of Damon that I've somehow grown to love that everyone else hates. I want to ride him until his knees buckle and his eyes cross. I want him to make me his.

"Damon." I whimper, grabbing his hand and placing it on the bridge between my breasts. I wrap my fingers around his, making him grab the fabric of my shirt. I meet his beautiful blue eyes. He's watching me with admiration and honestly, I'm admiring myself too. I've never been more decisive in my entire life, and it feels good. "Take me."

Damon grunts at my request and nods once, yanking his hand back and ripping my turquoise shirt from my body. The cool air caresses my exposed torso, and I feel so exposed. Damon's eyes devour me and he reaches forward and grabs both of my breasts in his hands. His grip is demanding and heat rushes to my core. I'm already ready for him. Damon pinches my nipples through my lacey black bra and I moan at the sensation, pressing my lips to his. He twists my nipples gently and fire burns down my spine. I grab his cock and stroke his shaft, needing to feel more of him.

A low growl erupts from Damon's throat. He grabs the bridge of my bra and rips it, tearing it off my body. We're now completely naked, and that's when I realize that we are not hidden to the world, the front door is still missing and we're standing right in the hallway. If someone drove by, they would see. My timid side kicks in, I don't mind being like this with Damon, but I'd rather not have the entirety of Mystic Falls see. Luckily, no one has driven by...yet.

I wrap my arms around Damon's neck and leap up, wrapping my legs around his torso. Damon secures me against his body, and he lifts me up higher so that my breasts are right in his face. He catches my nipple in his mouth and I throw my head back in pleasure, running my fingers through his hair.

"Upstairs," I moan breathlessly.

Damon's teeth scrape against my nipple, sending electric sparks through my bones. He runs up the first group of stairs and slams my back against the wall. The brick grips and tugs at my skin as I arch my back against him. Damon lets my nipple fall from his mouth and moves to my other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention.

Damon pulls me away from the wall and rushes us up the next group of stairs and onto the second floor hallway. He joins our lips and slams my back into another wall. I smile against his lips. This is the kind of sex I've always fantasized about.

I can't stand the distance between our bodies. I need to be connected with him.

"I need you in me." I demand, lowering my hand to his dick and positioning him at my entrance. His head rubs against my wetness and my core tingles in anticipation. I make eye-contact with him. He's watching me with hunger. Damon braces his hand against the wall and thrusts up hard into me, finally connecting our bodies. I throw my head back against the wall and scream, kicking my foot out to help him get further into me. My foot connects with something on the side table and it falls off, shattering against the hard floor. There's nothing soft and gentle about Damon now; he's thrusting hard and quick into me. He hits my G-spot with every thrust.

"God Elena, you feel so good and tight. I fucking love being inside you." Damon grunts. He presses his lips to my neck and I moan in pleasure. I flex and my walls clamp around Damon. His hips continue their relentless movement and the hand that was braced against the wall moves to where our bodies are connected and he fingers my clit.

"Oh yes, Damon!" I scream. He thrusts hard up into me, driving deeper into my pussy. I lower my head and press my lips tenderly to his jaw right below his ear.

"Jesus, Elena," Damon whispers, and I instantly know that I found his sweet spot. Damon stops his movements. I whimper in protest and Damon rushes me over to his bedroom, slamming the door open with an audible _crack_. He throws our bodies down onto his bed and bends my knees, pressing them against my chest.

Damon begins pumping back into me. I moan as the new position gives him better access to my G-spot. He roughly grabs my thighs, pushing my legs closer to my chest. I grab his hands on my thighs and entwine my fingers with his.

My body begins to tense and I know that I'm about to reach my climax, but I'm determined to wait it out and cum with Damon. I disentangle our fingers and place my hands on his chest, pushing him up and off me; he slides out of me. Damon furrows his brow at me. I quickly push him down to his mattress and straddle his lap. I sit back on him, bringing his pulsing dick back into my core. He hits my G-spot and I bend down to kiss him, grinding my hips on him. His fingers dance over the soft skin of my back as I ride him.

I'm so close to cuming and I feel Damon's body tense, indicating that he's also close. I break from his lips and place my neck in front of his mouth.

"Bite me." I command.

Damon wraps his hand in my hair and secures my head in place. He licks the vein of my neck a couple times—his cold tongue perfectly contrasts the heat radiating off my skin. I sit back further on his dick and grind. Damon thrusts up into me one more time, hitting my G-spot and my walls clamp around him. I convulse around him just as Damon's sharp fangs dig into my neck, spilling my blood into his mouth.

Damon stops his thrusts and grunts against me as my pussy milks his cocks. I grab his wrist and raise it to my mouth, biting into his skin. His blood flows into my mouth and warms my entire system. I'm still riding out my orgasm, enjoying the sensation of his pulsing dick in my throbbing core. Damon thrusts into me one more time, making another wave of pleasure wash over me. The edges of my vision blurs and tingles erupt across my skin. Damon's body shakes as he explodes in me. I love the feeling of his seed warming me from the inside.

I retract my fangs from his wrist and he retracts his from my throat. He falls on top of me and rests his head on my bare breast, breathing heavily. He adjusts his body and slips out of me. I run my fingers through his hair and let my head fall back against the soft pillows, closing my eyes in content. I drape my calf over his calf. We're both beaded with sweat and we lay there like that for a while, enjoying the peace of the moment.

A ringing cellphone breaks the silence and Damon groans in disappointment, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I chuckle and lightly trace circles on his shoulder blades with my fingertips. It's my phone and I recognize the personalized ringtone—Caroline's calling.

I know what would happen if I pick up that phone—I'll be scolded. She'll try to make me feel guilty for being with Damon, and she'll try to make me go back to Stefan. Well honestly, I'm sick of it. I pull Damon closer to me and let my phone go to voicemail. Silence reclaims the room and I exhale deeply, letting myself be comfortable and content in Damon's arms…letting myself be happy.

"Did you mean it?" Damon mumbles against my chest after a while.

"Did I mean what?" I ask, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Are you falling in love with me?" Damon's voice comes out hesitantly, almost shyly, fearing rejection. I sigh and adjust my position, forcing him to prop his chin up on the bridge between my breasts. I look down at him and he looks up at me, his cobalt eyes gently waiting for my response.

"No," I whisper, shaking my head. Damon's face tenses and he knits his brow together. I see hurt start to enter his irises, and I quickly smile down at him. He looks at my smile and cocks his head to the side in genuine confusion. My thumb brushes against his beautiful bottom lip and my smile widens, "I've already fallen in love with you."

A large smile breaks out on Damon's cheeks and all his previous hurt disappears from his façade. He props himself up on his elbows and army-crawls up my body. I giggle uncontrollably at his playful expression as he pins me down to the mattress with his body. He presses his lips to mine and gently kisses me, his tongue melding with mine tenderly.

"I love you, Elena." Damon whispers, breaking from my lips. "God, I love you so much." Damon pecks me on the lips and I smile.

"I love you too, Damon." I respond and the moment the words fall from my lips a loud _crash_ sounds from Stefan's room and echoes around the house. Stefan must have punched a hole in the wall. I jump at the noise and look up at Damon. He simply shakes his head and presses his lips to mine. I melt into the kiss despite my morals and Stefan's outburst.

I become consumed in his touch and wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him flush against my body. I start to get heated up again by his proximity. I can tell that Damon's also getting heated up; he's getting hard.

I know that things will never be easy for Damon and me, especially now with all of our emotions out on the table. But, as I lay here below Damon, feeling his erection nestled between my inner thighs, I know that facing all those challenges will be a hell-of a lot more fun and easier as long as I'm with him.

**A/N: There you are! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. And have you seen the season 6 promo?! I'm dying. Okay well, happy Sunday and please ****_review!_**


End file.
